Gakkuri
by Blood Seraph
Summary: Sasuke's back, and has actually asked Sakura out on a date! But he says a few things, and all of a sudden Sakura's not sure what to do... Slight SasuSaku, NaruSaku, leans more towards SasuSaku towards the begining Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**Gakkuri**_

_**Once again, this is a small break from Kyuubi's Gift so I can refill on ideas, and to keep from getting ahead of myself. This one is going to be like an experiment, I'm trying a new format, and trying for something a little calmer and with very little if no action to it and focus towards the relationships between Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, and Naruto and Sasuke. This is my first time trying to do a fic like this, so don't expect it to be great, but I don't think it'll suck either. Now, without further ado... **_

_**Chapter One **_

"Sakura," I hear Ino call excitedly, causing me to look up from my medical book.

"What is it," I ask calmly, shutting the book and resting my arm over the back of the chair.

"He's back!"

As soon as I heard that, I was out of my chair in a second and running through the village towards the gates. I really didn't notice the people that I pushed through, although I swear I saw a pair of colorless eyes watch me pass. I could feel my heart beat faster as I neared the gates, and I could hear my inner persona yelling about something. Pushing through an abnormally large crowd, I find myself in a clearing. I could only fall to my knees from the immense relief that washed over me the moment I saw the scene in front of me.

"H-hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted weakly, giving me one of his signature smiles before adjusting the unconscious body upon his back. "Brought him back, just like I promised," Those are the last words he says, before falling forward, yet somehow managing to hang on to Sasuke.

Stumbling up quickly, I pick both of them up, calling for someone to help me. I see Ino and Chouji emerge from the crowd and run to my side. Chouji takes both of them, before telling Ino and I to clear a path to the hospital. I do as instructed and start yell at people to make a path as Chouji runs through the opening, headed in the direction of the hospital.

_Please be okay! _I think as I start making my way to the hospital, getting ready to examine both of them.

* * *

I was walking through the bleak, white hallways of the hospital before stopping at room 396. Hesitantly opening the door, I see him look at me quickly, before his gaze was redirected at the window again.

"H-hey," I stutter, fumbling with the hem of my skirt, strangely nervous.

"Hey," he responds, not missing a beat, but his voice hoarse and dry, as if he hadn't used it in a long time.

"Um, I wanted, to stop by and see, how you were, doing…" I see him look at me from the corner of his eyes, before giving a small, small smile.

"Why aren't you with him," he asks, his gaze once again averted to the window.

I fiddle with my skirt again, "Can I take a seat," I ask, ignoring his question.

He doesn't say anything, but instead gestures to the seat next to his bed. I quickly take it, looking down at my skirt, still fiddling with it.

"Why aren't you with him," He asks again, his gaze going from the window to me, and I could feel his eyes burning through me.

"B-because…" I could still feel his gaze on me, and I wanted him to avert to the window again, but he didn't.

Deciding to play dumb, in hopes that he would drop it, I say, "What are you talking about," I ask, looking up and giving a false smile.

"I mean, why are you sitting beside me, instead of Naruto?"

_I should have known he wouldn't drop it. _I think, sighing and looking back down at my skirt again.

"Because…"

"Don't you dare say it," He interrupts me, now glaring at me.

This surprised me, and infuriated me. "Why not," I yell, seeing his glare soften and a small smile accompany his lips once more.

"'Cause you wouldn't mean it," He says, placing a hand against my cheek affectionately.

"What do you mean," I ask, now actually confused as to why he would show affection for me, and yet stop me from saying _those _words.

"You love someone else," He says, bluntly and dropping his hand from face, which, for some reason, I didn't enjoy as much as I thought I would.

At this, my brows furrowed as I asked him what made him think that. To which he responded with, "Your eyes," Which definitely confused me.

"My eyes…? But how-," I start, before getting interrupted.

"Naruto."

This confused me even more then before. _What about Naruto? _I think.

"His eyes…" He says, as if trying to explain.

"What do you mean," I ask, hearing him chuckle a little.

"After Naruto beat me, and was dragging me back to Konoha, whenever I mentioned you, his eyes," He explains.

My brows furrowed again, "Naruto, loves me? But, it's only supposed to be a crush…" I say, sounding unsure of my words, even to myself.

I see him look at the window again, and smile upon his lips, as if saying he knew a secret no one else did, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

This definitely caught me by surprise, but it wasn't unwelcome, "O-of course!"

I see him smile slightly again, before saying, "After I get out of the hospital, but don't expect to get much alone time, Tsunade will have ANBU watching me at all times."

I nod my head, understanding that Sasuke was a nuke-nin (_Missing Ninja_) and that the only reason he was still alive was because of Naruto and I.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, what happened to the Juuin (_Cursed Seal_)," I ask, not as nervous as before.

This time, his customary smirk appears instead of the unusual smile, "Naruto's smarter then he looks," Was all he offered.

We stayed silent, it wasn't quite the awkward silence that I hated, but it wasn't quite comfortable either.

"You should go see Naruto, he's in worse shape then I am and you still have to thank him, don't you?"

I nod, realizing that I should thank him, and get up.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He hums his response.

"You really want to go out with me?"

I hear him chuckle again, before he says, "Yes, Sakura, I want to go out with you."

I giggle a little, feeling giddy, as the man I loved wanted to go out with me. _I don't care what he thinks, I love him!_

"Sakura," I hear him call as I open the door, causing me to stop and look over my shoulder.

"Even though you don't love now, I know you will love me…" He says, before turning back to the window, his words echoing in head, causing a Naruto like grins to reach my lips.

* * *

Poking my head into the room, I see Naruto turn to look my way and he smiles. I smile back and enter, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Naruto," I greet cheerfully, not tension between Naruto and I, unlike it was with Sasuke.

"H-hey, S-Sakura-chan," He responds, his voice hoarse.

"Guess what," I say excitedly, seeing him furrow his brows.

"W-what," He asks, getting me to bounce in my seat a little.

"Sasuke-kun asked me out on a date!"

If I didn't know better, I would have thought that I saw something flicker in Naruto's eyes, before remembering what Sasuke said.

_His eyes…_

I furrow my own brow when I realize something myself. It always seemed like Naruto couldn't hide his feelings if you looked into his eyes.

"Good for you Sakura-chan," He says enthusiastically, well, as enthusiastic as you can get with five broken ribs, three ruptured organs, damaged lungs, six gashes, two broken limbs, and a burnt face.

_I guess the saying 'eyes are the doors to the soul'_ _isn't completely wrong. _

We remained silent for a moment, before I shattered it by saying.

"Thank you."

I see his face twist in confusion as to what I meant.

"Thank you for bringing him back," I clarify, looking at the ground.

"No problem," Naruto responds, smiling like an idiot.

I can't help but feel guilty as he continues to grin, knowing that not only did I cause him physical pain, but emotional pain as well.

"Hey, Naruto," I ask, the feeling of guilt, although unjustified, making me do this.

He hums his response, probably tired; he did after all, save Sasuke, and from the report, kill Orochimaru, Kisame, and Itachi single handedly.

"How about, after you get out, I get you some ramen?"

His eyes light up in delight as I smile at his response. "Yay! Ramen!"

Giggling a little, I poke his unbroken arm playfully, minding his wounds. "Don't injure yourself now," I scold playfully, getting a grin from him.

"I have to go now, Naruto," I say, standing up and heading for the door.

"See you, Sakura-chan," He calls as I leave, when I hear him whisper, "Aishiteru…"

* * *

**_Review, flame and whatnot..._**

**_ There you go! The first chapter of Gakkuri! Hope it doesn't suck! This'll be slight SasuSaku, but mostly lean towards NaruSaku as the story progresses..._**

**_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gakkuri**_

**_Ah, right after updating The Kyuubi's Gift, this was pretty fast for me, but like I said in the last chapter, this is an experiment, and that the chapters will be way too short by my standards, and that they might get longer as I continue, but until then, they'll always be around One Thousand Five Hundred words each, but I might make them Three Thousand wards each after I get used to this style of writing, and this genre._**

_**Chapter Two**_

_Ashiteru..._ The thought ran through my head as if a broken record.

_Why'd he have to go and say that? _I think to myself, groaning as I roll over in my bed. _Now I feel bad…_

_**Why do you feel bad? It's just Naruto. **_Buts in the other me.

_What do you want?_ I ask, sighing into my pillow. _Come to torture me?_

_**No, I came to ask why you feel guilty. **_She replies calm, almost unlike how she used to be.

_Why did you have to wake up after three years of being asleep? _I ask, turning on to my back and staring at the ceiling, restless in my bed.

The last time Inner Sakura and I had spoken was three years ago, after an argument with Naruto. She had demanded that I go and apologize. It took me a while, but I finally gave in and apologized. She has been quiet ever since.

_**If you want to know why I'm coming out from my little coma is because it's almost your nineteenth birthday. It's only a month away. **_She says, replying with something I couldn't really counter.

_Whatever, I need some sleep…_

* * *

I could only sigh as I woke up and smashed the twentieth alarm clock that month. _Damn things, so noisy, I don't understand why Tsunade keeps giving me them…_

Getting up, I strip from my nightgown and shiver as the cold air reaches my skin. Grabbing my normal wear, which was the same thing I had worn three years before, only bigger.

_Wow, I really need to touch up my wardrobe; I don't have anything to wear for a casual outing. Sure this is great for my job, but a girl needs normal clothes too. _I think, looking at myself in the mirror. The years had gone by and no longer was I the flat-chest girl I once was, by now I had a chest that could be admired. The perfect size, not too big, but not too small. Smiling proudly at myself in the mirror, I head to the window and jump out, deciding that being late did not go well with my health plan. Last time I was late for work, Tsunade ripped me a new one.

Landing outside the hospital, I walk in calmly, trying to catch my breath from running so hard.

As I entered the hospital, I notice the nurses crowding around someone when I hear a familiar voice.

"But it's so boring in there!" Screams Naruto at the top of his lungs, rolling around in a wheelchair and barreling through the gathered hospital staff. Resisting the urge to giggle at his antics, I walk up behind Naruto and grab the handles of the wheelchair before putting on the breaks.

"Now Naruto, what did I tell you about hurting yourself," I tease, seeing Naruto's face turn and light up at seeing me.

"Sakura-chan! I was bored so I stole the wheelchair! My arms are already healed, so why aren't I allowed to roll around," He asks, undoing the breaks and turning to face me.

The giggle I was trying to hold slipped out before I reply, "Naruto, you know that you need to stay still in order to heal, regenerative powers be damned."

I see Naruto's face scrunch up and cross his arms, causing me to laugh. Gesturing to the hospital staff that I could take care of this, they spread out and returned to what they were doing. Facing Naruto, his disposition had changed and he was grinning again.

"Naruto," I warn dangerously, suspecting something already. Glancing around the lobby I see nothing out of the ordinary, until I look back at Naruto to see him still grinning like a fool.

"Naruto," I ask this time, a little worried about what was going on. "Naruto!"

Rearing my fist back, I smack the image of Naruto, only to have it go right through. Sneering, I whisper kai (_Release_), and watch as the image fades, revealing that Naruto was no where near in sight. Growling and then muttering under my breath about stupid perverts teaching blond-haired bakas (_Idiots_) Genjutsu (_Illusion Techniques_).

Closing my eyes, I reach out my chakra to find the familiar feel of Naruto's. There it is. Nice and warm, making me feel right at home, second floor, heading towards the elevator. Bounding towards the stairs with Jounin speeds, I find myself before Naruto in less then a minute as he hits the breaks and smiles cheekily.

"Guess you caught me, Sakura-chan," He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Sighing, I grab the back of the wheelchair before heading into the elevator and head towards the sixth floor, where Naruto's room was located.

"Naruto, what have I said about disrespecting the doctors in the hospital," I ask with a tone that denied any arguments.

"Not to, because all they're trying to do is help you heal fast then you already can," Naruto repeats what I had to said to him time and time before. The cling of the elevator was heard as I started to push Naruto back to his room.

That's when something comes to mind, "Naruto, how'd you steal a wheelchair?"

That causes him to laugh before he begins to explain, "Well actually, after I woke up this morning with the ability to use both arms, I used Kuchiyose no Jutsu (_Summoning Technique_) and asked Gamakichi to get one," His smile was in place the entire time.

Sighing, I help Naruto get into bed seeing as he still had a leg broken, along with all the other injuries.

"Now Naruto, I expect you to stay here all day, got it," I ask/warn, seeing Naruto nod his head quickly, making me sigh. Closing the door on the way out, I decide to go check on Sasuke.

As I pass rooms quickly, I come to find Sasuke standing and leaning against the wall and looking out the window, "Hey Sakura," He says, glancing my way.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, wha'cha doin'," I ask, seeing him turn his attention to me.

"Just watching the birds and villagers," He answers, getting up and walking to his bed before taking a seat.

It was silent for a moment as we just looked out the window.

"It's hard to believe that such happy people could shun Naruto for so long," Sasuke blurts out of nowhere, looking down. "And for a while I was just as bad as them…" I hear him whisper, before he looks back at me. "Anyways, what brings you here? A checkup?" He asks.

Shaking my head, and smiling, I say, "No, I just came to see how you were doing, and by the way, when do you get out," I ask, seeing him nod his head before looking out the window again.

"I get out March 20, three days from now," He answers, sighing as he lies back on the bed.

"Tired," I ask as I walk up to him and fluff his pillow, getting an appreciated look.

"Yeah, fighting Naruto does that to you," He says, earning a laugh from both of us.

"Well, I better get going, duties and all," I say as I walk towards the door before saying, "See you later Sasuke."

As I leave the room, I hear voice all of a sudden on the other side. Being careful, I push my ear against the door to hear what was going on.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme (_Sasuke Bastard or Bastard Sasuke_)," Says the voice that I instantly recognized.

_Gamakichi?_ I think to myself, before I hear Sasuke say something.

"Gamakichi," Sasuke asks, sounding just a surprised as I had been a moment ago.

"Bro said you wouldn't have money for the date with Sakura, so he told me to give you this," I hear him say, before the sound of money jingling in a bag was heard.

"Tell Naruto thanks," Sasuke replies, fiddling with the bag as I could still hear the coins.

"Sure! See ya teme!"

Hearing the puff of the summon disappearing, I turn around and head for the elevator to go sign in.

_Now Naruto's paying for our firs date, I don't think I can feel any lower. _I think, groaning as I signed my name on the sheet of paper before placing on my medical overcoat I was assigned to wear in the hospital. I represented that I was Head Medical Specialist. I had pass Tsunade's level in the medical field only three months ago, and I was almost instantly made Head Medical Specialist, and to tell the truth, I now knew why Tsunade had the drinking problem. Not that I had a drinking problem, mind you, I was stronger then that, and Naruto helped.

_**What's so bad about Naruto paying for your first date, huh? It's free food and free time with Sasuke, isn't it? **_My Inner persona buts in, getting me to growl as I flipped through endless papers of medical research.

_Because, Naruto goes and gets Sasuke back, for me. Gets hurt, for me. Pays for mine and Sasuke's first date, for me. _I list off, getting Inner Sakura to giggle.

_What? What's so funny?_ I ask mentally, getting irritated with the inner me.

_**You didn't add kun to Sasuke's name.**_ She points out, getting my eyes to widen before I growl mentally at her.

_Shut up. _I reply, getting Inner Sakura to go into full blown laughter.

_**Or what? What can you do to me? **_She taunts, getting me to growl again.

_I said, SHUT UP! _I yell, getting Inner Sakura's laughing to become giggles only.

_**Okay, okay, but remember, you might want to thank Naruto-kun for paying for your first date. **_She replies, giggles becoming non-existent.

_Ha! You made a mistake too! You added kun to Naruto-ku- Naruto's name! _I yell, catching myself.

_**That wasn't a mistake. **_She says, making my jaw drop. _**But that kun you almost added was.**_

Growling at the losing battle, I say one more thing before ignoring her. _Just shut up already…_

* * *

**_Review, flame, and whatnot..._**

**_Hope you like the second chapter, not much NaruSaku but it might take awhile, depends on how my mind decides to tick._**

****


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gakkuri**_

**_Wow, this is a pretty fast update for me, but I guess it's okay, I'm getting better at writing this kind of story and format, and this chapter's longer then the others too! Which is what a few of you were requesting! That's all I can say except at the end of this chapter is pretty useless, but it's just to show that Sakura has life outside of the hospital._**

_**Chapter III**_

_**I'm bored… **_Pips up my inner persona as I flip through the medical documents. _**I can't believe this is all you do all day, I'm dying of boredom. **_

_Shut it, I'm trying to work here… _I growl as I sign for the release of an academy student that had accidentally stabbed himself with a kunai.

_**How long have I been gone? I mean seriously, if we were anything like when we were twelve we'd be skipping duties to go see Sasuke… or better yet! We could go see Naruto-kun! **_She yells, making me twitch. Stopping and creating a bridge with my hands, I rest my chin on it.

_What's up with you? Why do you keep calling Naruto, Naruto-kun? Stop it, it sounds wrong… _I reply, sighing physically and mentally as I continue the conversation.

_**I don't know, maybe because I want to thank Naruto-kun for all the stuff he has done for us, unless you want me to call him Naruto-sama… **_I hear her tease, and instantly I was growling.

_If you even dare call Naruto sama, I'll kill you… _

_**Why? **_Was her immediate response to my threat.

_I… I don't' know, but please just shut up so I can think, you're causing a migraine… _I think as I use Shousen no Jutsu (_Mystical Palm Technique_) on my temples, relieving the pressure.

_**Whatever… **_She responds, before falling silent as I thank Kami. Flipping through more of the papers, I see that Naruto's scheduled surgery today, apparently to align his ribs, repair his lungs, and fix his ruptured organs. It was scheduled for three in the afternoon. Looking at the clock, I see it's only twelve. Sighing again, I get up and decide to stretch my legs a little.

As I wonder through the hospital, I realize that it's a fairly calm day, not so many ER cases that I was needed. Putting my hands in my pockets, I spot Hinata walking through the enterance. Pulling a hand out and waving at her, see smiles as soon as she sees me.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," She calls, waving back at me. Ever since we were sixteen, her stuttering problem had vanished, with the help of me, Ino, Tenten and Temari. And although she still had the blushing problem around Naruto, she didn't faint anymore either.

"What are you doing here, Hinata-chan," I ask as she looks around and blushes quickly.

_Naruto... _I deadpan in my head.

"Want to know where Naruto's room is," I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Do you know where Naruto-kun's room is?"

_Thought so… _And while I was right, instead of feeling smart, I feel a twinge of something I hadn't felt in a long time. Shaking my head, I smile.

"Sixth floor, room three-hundred twenty two…" I answer, smile twitching a little as her own smile brightened.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," She says as she walks towards the elevator.

"No prob," I call back as I walk towards my office once more.

_**Were you jealous? Wow, does this little cherry blossom have feelings for Naruto? **_My inner teases, causing my anger to rise quickly.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND NO I DO NOT LIKE NARUTO LIKE THAT! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! NOTHING MORE! _I reprimanded her, feeling the rage continue to boil.

_**God, didn't have to yell, you could've deafened me! **_She calls back, making me twitch without my knowing.

_Just shut the fuck up again…_I warn her as I continue to flip through pages, not really paying attention, but enough so that I wouldn't cause trouble. Sighing, I place the pen down again and start to rub my temples while activating Shousen no Jutsu, gain…

_Why did I have to get stuck with the inner persona… _I think as the throbbing in my head eases to a dull ache, something I could deal with.

As I start to flip through the boring papers, I couldn't help but feel the urge to Sasuke-kun, or Naruto. Sighing, I decide that there's nothing better to do, so what the heck.

Standing up, I walk out of my office and head for the sixth floor, where Sasuke also was. Making my way to the elevator, I see Ino walk out, with Chouji right behind her.

"Hey Ino," I call, catching her attention as she waves at me.

"Hey! How've you been," She ask as we walk to each other, Chouji on Ino's tail.

"Bored, I was just going to see Sasuke-kun," I reply, seeing Ino roll her eyes.

"I don't get why you're so into him again…" She mutters under her breath, but I heard her.

"Well excuse me for not getting a boyfriend, it's not like I have someone like Chouji," I bite back, although anybody could tell it was just playful banter.

"And that's why I'm lucky," She replies, leaning on Chouji's shoulder while I chuckle.

"It was nice seeing you again," I call as I enter the elevator, "We have to catch up sometime!"

She turns around as she's about to leave and calls back, "That'd be great!" Turning back to Chouji, she gives him a smile chaste kiss on the lips before they walk outside.

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Ino sure has a great man…"

As the elevator reaches its destination, I take a right before heading down the hall and taking a left before spotting Sasuke's room.

Entering, I see Sasuke lying down and staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Deciding not to make myself a bother, I don't say anything and sit next his bed to wait until he noticed me.

It was about five minutes before that happened.

"Huh? Oh, Sakura, hey," He greets as he comes out of his daydream.

"What were you thinking about," I ask, curious as to what could dull his ninja senses.

"Just about the fight…" He says, squinting a little. "How did Naruto get so strong," He asks me, making me laugh.

"Naruto's always been strong, we were just to stubborn to realize it," I say to him, seeing him smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He replies, before sighing and turning to look at me. "What brings you here?"

Sighing myself, I lean back in my chair again, "I was bored, so I decided I should visit."

"I think Naruto needs someone to talk to more then me, Ino and Chouji just stopped by," He says, looking back at the ceiling.

"Oh, so that's why there were here…" I trail off, before continuing, "Don't worry about Naruto."

At this Sasuke looks over at me and glares a little, "Sakura…"

"Hinata's with him right now," I finish, seeing his eyes widen a little in understanding.

"Oh, okay," He says, before looking at me again, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Just this and that, maybe we could plan the date," I answer, shrugging and seeing him nod his head a little.

"I don't know any restaurants, so you can choose the place," He says, staring at the ceiling again.

"What's the budget," I immediately ask.

"Anything you want, I have enough money…" He says as he pulls the bag from yesterday off of the table, and looking at it, I realized it was loaded.

"Where'd you get that," I ask, already knowing, but not wanting to seem suspicious, after all, if I didn't know already I would want to.

"Naruto gave it to me, says it's for all the time he owed me…" He lies, I could tell, Gamakichi said nothing about that yesterday.

"Oh, okay," I say cheerfully, "Then how about Fukito's? She owns a small restaurant with a surprising wide verity!"

"Sounds good to me," He says as he sits up and adjusts it so he was leaning on the wall.

For a while after words, we tried to catch up on what we missed in the past six years. Sasuke was reluctant, and didn't tell me much, but I still got a bit from him. But I told him everything, from my training to the defeat of Sasori and so on. He could only smirk for some reason.

"What's with the smirk, Sasuke-kun," I ask after a while, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Well, from what I'm hearing, you're pretty powerful yourself," He answers as he continues to smirk, "Sounds like you really tired hard not to hold Naruto back Although, he never thought you did."

Laughing a little at that, I couldn't help but agree, "Yeah, Naruto always says I was never a burden, I don't believe him though."

"To him, you never were…" He says, looking out the window before glancing back towards me.

Frowning a bit at what he said, I look at the time to realize its two fifty. Sighing, I stand up before saying bye to Sasuke. Heading straight to Naruto's room, which was only a few halls away, I couldn't help but think over what Sasuke said.

_To him, you never were… What's that supposed to mean? There's no way I was never a burden to him _I think to myself as I close in on his room.

Shaking my head of thoughts, I open the door to see Naruto doing wild gestures and a giggling Hinata. That feeling sparked again. Twitching at the annoying emotion, I shove it aside, to deal with it later.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but Naruto's scheduled for surgery in five minutes," I inform them seeing Hinata nod her head before standing up.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan," Hinata says as she passes.

"See you later Hinata-chan," Naruto calls as she's about to leave, to which she smile and responds in kind.

"See you later too, Naruto-kun."

Sighing, I walk up to Naruto before placing him roughly in a wheelchair. "Ouch! Hey, what's up, Sakura," He asks, making me twitch.

"Just shut up and stay quiet," I growl out, effectively shutting him up. As we walk towards the elevator to head to the third floor where the surgery will take place, I hear my inner start another conversation.

_**Hey, what was that for? You know Naruto-kun's hurt! **_My inner tries to reprimand me, to which I just gave a scoff.

_Just be quiet, I'm not in a good mood… _

_**No, I think it's because you don't like that Naruto-kun is giving another girl attention, and because he didn't add chan to your name. **_My inner self analyzes, making me twitch.

_Naruto's like a brother, so I don't' want him getting hurt… _I try and defend myself, sighing.

_**Whatever, just don't hurt him, okay? **_She says, causing me to roll my eyes.

_Why would I hurt Naruto? We're best friends… _I reply, as I realize that we're right before the surgery door.

"Ready, Naruto," I ask, seeing him nod. Pushing the door open, we get Naruto sedated before beginning…

* * *

I could only sigh in relief as the surgery ended quickly and successfully. We had realigned his ribs, repaired his damaged lungs, and had fixed his ruptured organs. A complete success. 

"Good job, Sakura," I hear a voice come from the doorway of the room. Glancing over there, I see Tsunade standing there and smirking.

Smiling, I reply, "Thanks Tsunade-sama! Couldn't have done it without your training!"

"But I couldn't have done it was well," She said back, making me laugh a little.

"That's why I'm the Head Medical Specialist," I say cheerfully, seeing Tsunade nod.

"How long is he going to be out," She asks, gesturing towards Naruto.

"Judging from how much we used, and since the Kyuubi's in him, I'd say another hour, give or take a few minutes," I answer, taking off the gloves I had. They were required for some reason, some law, although we never cut anything open, with the use of Shousen no Jutsu, there was no need.

"Good, good, I need to talk to him about the fight with Sasuke anyways," She says, before sighing, "Want to join me for some sake? Being Head Medical isn't exactly an easy job," Tsunade offers.

"No thanks, I don't drink, but we could go get some dango," I ask, seeing Tsunade nod in agreement. As soon as I had signed out for a break, we were on our way to the only dango shop in five miles. As soon as we got there, we could see Anko munching away on the sweet treat.

"You know, Anko, you're almost as bad with dango and Naruto is with ramen," I tell her, hearing Tsunade chuckle as Anko looked offended.

"Don't ever compare me to that little runt! I'm not like him at all," She says in denial, to which me and Tsunade burst out laughing.

"Believe what you want, Anko," I said as I sat down and ordered some dango for me and Tsunade. All three of us talked about mission and our jobs as we sat around and had a few good laughs.

Looking at the time, I sigh before standing up, "Sorry guys, break is almost up, and Naruto should be waking up soon," I inform them.

"Then I should join you," Tsunade says as she joins me as we walk out of the dango shop.

"Later Anko," I call over my shoulder to which she just replies with a roll of her eyes.

As we got to the hospital and checked on Naruto, Tsunade was asking him about the fight. Deciding that I wasn't really needed, I decide to go on my round before leaving them to discuss the issue.

_Two more days until my date with Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

**_Review, flame and whatnot..._**

**_Ah, hope that because this chapter was out quicker doesn't mean it's bad... This was a chapter, that I guess just was kind of boring..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gakkuri**_

**_Holy shit, this is a pretty quick update from the last update! YAY! Well, heres chapter four of Gakkuri, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! This chapter, you find out what happened and how Naruto did the impossible!_**

_**Chapter IV**_

For some reason, the little snippet of what I heard from the conversation between Naruto and Tsunade kept bugging me. _You what!? What did I tell you about that technique! It's Kinjutsu _(Forbidden Technique)_! What were you thinking!? _Those four sentences just kept ringing in my head. _Why?_ Deciding that the conversation they had yesterday was important, I was planning to ask Naruto about it.

Knocking on his door, I hear only a grunt from Naruto. Sighing, and shaking my head as I walk in, I see him just spacing, staring at the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey, Sakura," He says nonchalantly, and he didn't even seem to register that it was me. Normally he'd be bouncing of the walls. It was easy to tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Naruto? You seem a little down," I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder, and to my immense surprise, he shrugs it off.

"Nothing, just thinking," Was all he offered, and it worried me to no end.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am," He said, impatiens getting the better of him as he seemed to growl the world out. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Furrowing my brow as he said that, I realize that he's either really tired, or very pissed, or both. "Okay, but you don't have to get mad! I'm just worried about you!" I yell, 'cause I couldn't really help it, force of habit.

I hear Naruto growl a little as he turned towards me. "That so, huh? Then just back the hell off!"

I could only stare wide-eyed at him as he glared at me. Naruto, of all people, was the last person I'd expect to say that to me. But why? What's wrong with him? Now, normally, I'd get mad, or I'd get overly worried about him, but for some reason, I just turned on my heel and left the room. _What's wrong with me? I'm letting him get away with that?_

As I marched down the hall, I realized that my eye was watering. _Why? He's just in a bad mood, that's all; he'll be over it tomorrow. _Wiping them away, I decide to get the information I want from Sasuke instead. Walking into his room without so much as a knock, I sit down next to his bed as he looks at me curiously.

"What happened during the fight?" I ask abruptly, my voice leaving no room for rejection at the moment. I see Sasuke's face filter through a few emotions, before settling on his normal apathetic one.

"I take it Naruto yelled at you," He says, lying down on his bed as he closes his eyes.

"How'd you know," I ask, well, more like demand.

"You're flustered, and while I may not know you that well, I only remember you getting fluster when Naruto did something that surprised and shocked you. That's the only reason I can think of," He explains, not even putting effort to open his eyes. "You really want to know? I can tell you everything, I was conscious the whole time, even as he fought Itachi, Kisame and Orochimaru."

I only nod my head, and I hear him sigh as he gets more comfortable in his bed. "I was tracking Itachi when Naruto caught up to me…

* * *

(_Flashback; Sasuke's P.O.V._) 

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" I hear a nearby voice call, and I duck as three shuriken fly overhead.

Spinning on a dime and drawing my katana to black Naruto's kunai, I'm surprised to see him smiling, "What do you want dobe?" I say nonchalantly.

"It's not what I want, but what I'm getting," I hear him say with a confidence that even surprised me. And for once, Naruto initiated the fight, skipping with the banter as a clone pops out of the trees above us and tries to punch me.

_Naruto's being more aggressive then usual…_I think to myself as I dodge a few more clones that pop out of nowhere. And worse yet, I couldn't see Naruto anywhere, he had disappeared. Deciding that it would useless to just dodge clones forever; I activate my Sharingan (_Copy Wheel Eye_), and notice that there are thousands and thousands of clones surrounding me.

"This isn't good…" I whisper to myself as three more clones pop out of a near by tree all of them going at me with all their speed, with my only barely dodging them. _This is just a distraction, but what could he be planning, there's no way he's just seeing if this will work,_ I think as I stab one in the cut and I hear a pop. As more and more clones started coming, I got more and more frustrated. Naruto still hadn't shown himself, and I was almost done destroying all the clones. He was definitely up to something, but what. When I slit the throat of the last clone, I could hear a chuckle from below on the ground, and to my immense surprise, I see Naruto standing there with about six other clones, and a green, giant shaped shuriken Rasengan was in his hand. Holding it above his he as he completed it, the clones all charge me and I realize that all those clones were just to tire me out, to make sure the technique hit. He was right, I was tired, and as I finished off the last of the six clones, I was out of breath.

"I told you Sasuke, I'm bringing you home! Fuuton: Chiyu Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Healing Spiraling Shuriken)!" He yells as he rams the giant thing in my chest, and my eyes open wide in pain as it feels like there are thousands of needles digging into my skin and tear something out. As I lie on the ground, paralyzed, I see Naruto grinning like and idiot. His grin just annoyed the fuck out of me, so I tried to will the curse mark to spread, but to my immediate surprise, nothing happens.

"If you're trying to activate that curse mark, it's gone. I figured out a way to purge it of your body. You're just normal Sasuke now, no more curse mark, and hopefully that calms you down quite a bit." I hear Naruto explain, and my eyes are wide. Naruto cured me of the curse mark? Was that possible? What was this feeling I was having? Was it relief? Did I feel relief since I was free of the curse mark?

"How?" Was all I could manage, my voice raspy from the pain most likely.

"Well, I'll explain on the way, I smell Itachi…" He says as he throws me on his back and takes to the trees. "A while ago, when I fight Kakuza of the Akatsuki, I had used an experimental technique, the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (_Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken_), which Tsunade classified as a Kinjutsu immediately. The reason being is that when the technique is used, thousands of needles of cellular size destroyed two of his hearts, and at the same time damaged my arms, even to the point where Kyuubi couldn't heal it." He explains, leaving me confused.

"What?" I rasp out again, strange for me since I wasn't normally this talkative, but I just had to know how Naruto purged that retched thing.

"Well, during one of our encounters, apparently I had gotten some of your blood on my clothes. Tsunade tested it immediately, because she got a hunch. And that's when we found the weakness of the curse mark. It was like a virus, transmitted when injected through some method of piercing, when Orochimaru bit you, and after that, the virus started to spread to the rest of the body, and the indication that you have it is the curse mark. Well, seeing that the Rasenshuriken could attack cells, I started to come up with the technique I used on you. I had to have Sakura explain the basics of the Shousen Jutsu (_Mystical Palm Technique_), and it just came together from there. But, to make sure it didn't kill you, I had to test it, and when I approached Anko, she accepted the risks, so there was no doubt in my mind that it would work. Also, Tsunade said that the virus could affect behavior, chakra and other systems of the body, and I thought that it might be affecting your brain. If I'm right, you should return to the old Sasuke from before you got that damn thing, if I'm right that is…" He explains, and I'm completely shocked that Naruto could come up with such a technique; he must have worked on it for months to perfect it.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." I hear a voice behind us, and immediately Naruto turned around to see Orochimaru.

"Shit…" I hear Naruto mutter as he jumps down from the tree and lays me against the trunk of the tree. "What do you want Orochi-teme? Sasuke's Konoha's and you're not taking him back." Naruto says with unbridled confidence, and I see a small frown filter to Orochimaru's face.

"You know nothing boy, Sasuke want so come to me, don't you, Sasuke-kun?" He asks his smirk back in place. But, to my surprise, I feel nothing; in fact, I think I feel disgust for the snake.

"Back……… off…" I barely say with my raspy voice.

"See? He wants back in Konoha, so back off! Or I'll make you!" Naruto yells, and Orochimaru glares directly at him. Naruto charged first, already forming his favorite seal and calling out his signature move, and about twenty four clones appear, and four lag behind as the rest continue with the charge. As the twenty keep Orochimaru as busy as they can, Naruto flips through a few hand seals before whispering his technique.

"Fuuton: Kazekougake (Wind Release: Wind Gauntlet)!" And I don't even have to use the Sharingan to tell the shear amount of wind circling his arm. Holding out the covered hand, the four other clones start to swirl chakra in his hands, and I recognize it pretty quickly. The Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. No more then a second after he finishes the techniques does Orochimaru finish off the rest of the clones. Naruto nods toward Orochimaru, and the four charge him. They throw a few punches, but for the most part they are defending themselves. Keeping my eye on Naruto, I see him start running up a nearby tree, before back flipping off and starting to come down right on Orochimaru's head. I get frustrated for Naruto when Orochimaru jumps back, noticing the maneuver, but just as surprised when one of the clones jumps up and grabs Naruto's legs before flipping and launching Naruto at Orochimaru. Just as Orochimaru is about jump away, his feet are caught by a clone using Doton: Shijuu Zanshu no Jutsu (_Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique_), another clone puts Orochimaru in a choke hold, and the last one is holding his arms. There was no way to escape, but the only thought going through my head at the moment was _Naruto knows a Doton (_Earth Release_) technique? _I hear Orochimaru scream in agony as even his toyed with body is destroyed by possibly the most powerful technique in the world as I watch the explosion with my Sharingan, which couldn't even comprehend such a quick technique.

When the dust clears, I crawl over to find the mangled body of Orochimaru, and a very tired Naruto in the middle of the crater, and looking at Naruto's arm, I realize it hasn't been broken, which I then realize why he used the Kazekougake, it protected his arm.

"Impressed teme?" I hear Naruto ask, and I just look at him before his eyes widen. Flipping on my back at his expression, I barely dodge Samehada (_Shark Skin_). Instantly, Naruto's by my side, and picking me up before jumping back and glaring at both of the Akatsuki members.

"Itachi," I hear Naruto spit with venom close to mine. Naruto's up in and instant, and creating even more clones, he sends them after Kisame while he looks at Itachi.

"I'll let you finish him off," I hear him whisper to me, before he disappears and reappears before Itachi, Rasengan in hand. But he made the mistake of looking into Itachi's eyes.

"Naruto!" I rasp out to the best of my ability, but it's too late.

"Tsukuyomi (_Moon Reader_)…" He whispers to himself, and I close me eyes.

"Eh, Baka (_Idiot_)…" I hear Naruto say, and to my surprise, I see Naruto crouching down, holding his hand to his torso. _He hit himself with the Rasengan!? Baka! But, he did save himself from the Tsukuyomi, and that technique takes a lot out of Itachi, where as Naruto's used to fighting handicapped… _In a flash, Naruto has his gut in a surprised Itachi's gut.

"Surprised, Itachi? You shouldn't be, you're strong, but you haven't worked on your Taijutsu (_Body Technique_) for too long, you're slowing down…" He says, before he retracts his fist and knees him in the stomach three times before spinning around and kicking the side of his face and sending him into a tree. The tree crumbles, and bark dust is spread everywhere, before I her Itachi call out.

"Katon: Gookakyuu no Jutsu (_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique_)," And Naruto leans back in response, the flames licking at his face and burning him there. But as soon as the flames are dispersed, Naruto's charging after him with a kunai in hand. Unluckily for him, Itachi sees this and causes a deep gash in his left arm with a well placed kunai, before Naruto brings his elbow on Itachi's back and cause him to lurch forward before Naruto's raising his leg and brings it down on the back of Itachi's head, causing a crater where his face meet ground. Picking himself up immediately, he causes another gash on his right leg before grabbing Naruto's right are and twisting it, before Naruto snaps his arm and grabs Itachi by the neck, surprising even me. _Naruto must be pissed… _That's all I could think as he slammed Itachi against a rock, before repeated doing it over and over again, before I could see that Itachi was unconscious. Dropping the older of the last two Uchiha, he turns his attention to Kisame just in time to receive a Samehada to the shoulder, causing three deep gashes, causing Naruto to finally buckle over from the pain. I saw Kisame bring his sword down for another blow, and wanted to do something, but gasp in surprise as Naruto kicks the incoming blade, fracturing, but not breaking of his legs, before he uses the same leg to kick Kisame in the face in the same swift move, before running after him and officially breaking his leg as he punched Kisame in the face repeatedly, until his face started to cave in, at which I knew that some of the Kyuubi's influence was starting to leak in, and I yell at him with what strength I had left, and he snaps out of his daze as Kisame's limp body falls uselessly to the floor. Realizing where he was, he limps over to the prone older brother of his best friend and drags him over to Sasuke, dropping him in front of him.

"Now all you need to do is kill him and we're on our way to Konoha," He says, cheerfully, wincing at the incredible pain he's in, and I can't blame. Nodding my head, I slowly create the hand seals for the Chidori, before slowly sliding it into Itachi's chest, and I watch as his eyes pop open and realize the pain, before he falls limp from having his heart charred into nothing.

* * *

(_End Extremely Long Flashback; Sakura's P.O.V._)I could only hold my breath as I realized the pain Naruto went through to get Sasuke back, all for her, and now other reason. It hit her like a ton of bricks, no, more like all nine tails of the Kyuubi. I could only try and swallow the lump in my through as Sasuke sat there, spacing out. 

"He's probably in a bad mood, and cranky too, I think I heard him yelling at the fox in the middle of the night. I'd suggest visiting him tomorrow, he'll be in a better mood," Sasuke says, shaking me out of my silence as I nod in response.

Standing up, I start to walk out the door, as I realize that mine and Sasuke's date was tomorrow, and for a moment I have a sliver of happiness, before I'm brought back by Sasuke's voice.

"You realize what we're doing to him, don't you?"

I feel a pang of guilt in my heart, as my chest constricts. "Yes, I do…"

_I could never know what we're doing to him… _

* * *

**_Review, flame, and whatnot..._**

**_Whoa, this chapter, is, well, I don't know! lol! I'd appricate some reviews though!_**

**_(Sigh) Sorry for all the mistakes in the story, but I can't proofread my own work for some reason, so I'm looking for a beta, in fact, I'm looking for a beta for all of my stories since I really, really, need them! lol! So, if any of you want to, the position is open! lol!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gakkuri**_

_**Well, here is the next chapter of Gakkuri! I feel this chapter is more of a filler than anything, but then again, I could be wrong. I just wrote what come to mind. I think I'm on a roll, and hopefully it will continue! Now, without further ado...  
**_

_**Chapter V**_

_I hope Naruto is in a better mood today… _The thought runs through my head I come into the hospital, ready for my shift. I had the early shift, coming in at six in the morning. I wouldn't be getting off until at least three, so it would leave me some time to prepare for the date with Sasuke.

_**Yeah! I really don't like Naruto-kun when he's mean…**_ My inner personality pips up, and I sigh, silently agreeing with her.

_I hope Sasuke was right and that it was just that he was mad at the fox… _Entering the elevator, I take it to the sixth floor, where my feet silently lead me to Naruto's room.

I knock when I reach his door and hear a 'come in' from the either side and peek my head in.

"Naruto…" I let his name hang in the air as he looks over to me, and I notice guilt flash through his eyes before looking at the bed sheets again.

"Hey Sakura…" It's a mumble, and seems more apologetic then distant.

_**Still no chan…**_ I hear her add, and resist the urge to groan in frustration.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask, stepping into the room, not fearing the same outburst as yesterday from his demeanor

"I'm sorry…" I hear on his whisper, and I'm raising my eyebrows.

"Naruto, you don't have to apologize about yesterday. Let's just put that behind us, okay?" I ask, and he looks up at me with a smile, grateful it seems.

"Thanks, Sakura. But yeah, I'm feeling a lot better since the surgery," He answers, and I nod my head, look at his charts for a second.

"Well, you're scheduled to be able to leave in a week… However, with your freakish healing ability, you'll be out in two days!" I casual add, giving him a grin, which he returns.

"And remember! You promised me Ichiraku!" He declares, and I'm relieved that I seemingly have the old Naruto back, getting tired of this angst-y one that's been around lately.

_That reminds me…_ "Thanks, Naruto…" I say, standing up and looking into his eyes to make sure he knew I meant it. Recognition flashes in his eyes, and he knows I don't mean just one thing; but he grins suddenly, and tilts his head.

"Ne, what'cha talkin' about Sakura-ch-Sakura?" He asks, playing stupid. I just shake my head and bop him lightly.

"Baka…" I mutter, taking a seat next to him. We sit in silence for a little bit, Naruto staring at the ceiling, and I find myself staring at him. _He's more grown then I realized…_ I think to myself, realizing with start how striking he really is. His grin makes him seem so much younger, and it's almost always on, and in this moment of quiet, Naruto's handsome, yet strangely boyish features, are easily noticeable. As is the blush I feel creeping up on my cheeks. Shaking my head, Naruto suddenly asks.

"Ne, yours and Sasuke's date is today, isn't it?" He asks, causing my head to snap up, and I ruffle the back of my hair with a scratch, smiling sheepishly.

"Um, yeah, we're going to Fukito's, you know the-" He interrupts me before I can finish.

"Yeah, it's your favorite place with a whole buncha stuff from all of the countries," He finishes, giving me another grin, and I'm slightly stupefied he knew that.

"How'd you know?" I ask, suddenly regretting as he frowns, and looks a little hurt, before covering it up with another grin, which I'm starting to hate.

"I took you there for your sixteenth birthday, remember?" He asks, and I smack myself in the forehead forgetting. It was one of the best times I've had with Naruto, how could I forget it so easily?

"Oh yeah! That was my best birthday!" I answer, giving him an apologetic smile. He suddenly yawns and stretches, before lying back down.

"Ne, Sakura? Can I get some sleep now, I'm bushed, been yelling at the damned fox," He explains, and I stand up and nod.

"Yeah, sure. Get a good rest, you hear me? You deserve it," I call over my shoulder, and he chuckles.

"Sayonara Sakura," He calls just as I close the door.

_I'm relieved that he was in a better mood…_ I think to myself, leaning on his door before shaking it off, _Time to visit Sasuke._

_**Eeto, our date with him is today, isn't it? Hm, wonder what he'll wear…**_My inner muses aloud to herself, causing me to roll my eyes.

_You don't sound too excited. Weren't you always the one going on and on about how much we loved Sasuke? _I ask, maybe for once forcing her into a corner. Figuratively speaking of course.

_**Maybe a long time ago, but then again, back then I was just expressing what **_you_** were actually feeling. That hasn't changed.**_ Damnit, never mind the corner comment…

_What are you talking about? I'm excited to go out with Sasuke! I think we're way different now, like two separate people. _It was lame, and I knew it, but she wasn't expressing what I was feeling, that's for sure. Otherwise… never mind.

_**Are you so sure? **_She asks, and then she's gone, and I frown, standing in front of Sasuke's door.

I knock on the door, right before entering, to see Sasuke doing one handed pushups on the floor. Shirtless. Letting out a small, surprised shriek, I spin on my heel immediately, blushing. _Wow, he looks really good… _

I hear him chuckle, and hear the ruffling of clothes. "I'm decent," He says, and I turn around, blush still prominent on my cheeks. He sitting on the bed, looking tired, almost as if it was a major battle just doing that.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" I ask the medic in my kicking in and examining him. He waves me off, stretching in his bed a little as he lies down.

"Nothing, it's just gonna take a while to get used to living without the Juin (_Cursed Mark_)," He explains, and I nod my head.

"I would suppose so, since like you said, it bonded on a cellular level," The room is silent for a while, until Sasuke sits up and gives me a small smile.

"So, what time are we going on our date?" He asks, scratching the area where the juin once resided.

"Um, how about seven? You get out at noon today, so it gives you time to find something to where and, um…" I peter off, noting how his eyes seemingly glossed over…

"Seven sounds good…" He says, somewhere else completely, "I wonder how people will react to see you with the traitor…" He frowns at this, and his look makes sense.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke. Whatever they say, it doesn't matter. The only people's opinions that matter to me are yours and Naruto's," I answer, and that drags him from his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" He asks, concern in his eyes, and that touches me.

"I'm positive. You guys are my precious people, as Naruto would say," I answer, giving him a smile, which he returns.

He looks away, smile slipping a little, but still there, "You and Naruto are my precious people too…" He says, and I feel my smile loosen as memories of the old Team 7 come to mind.

"Ano, not interrupting anything, am I?" I hear a voice ask, and spin in my chair to see Kakashi standing in the doorway, he's new blue book away for once.

"Kaka-sensei!" I call out surprised, and see his trademark eye-smile.

"Hello Sakura…" He trails off and looks at Sasuke, eye smile returning after a moment, "Sasuke."

"Kakashi," The tension wasn't exactly heavy, but it was there.

However, the next lines out of Kakashi and Sasuke's mouths are enough to cause my jaw to hit the floor. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch after you get out of here. I think we have a lot to catch up on, seeing as how we talked in almost seven years…" He says, and easy air in his voice.

"I'd have no problem with that. We have a lot to talk about…" He's voice was just as easy, and he was actually smiling again. As I said, my jaw hit the floor. Sure, I didn't expect an all out war, but they were almost acting as if they'd hadn't almost tried to kill each other a few times. Was I missing something?

_**No duh! They're hiding something! **_I nod my head vehemently.

_I totally agree! _

"What's going on?" I ask, and the both give me that innocent look and I twitch.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Kakashi asks, and I growl in the back of my throat, pushing past him on the way out.

"Never mind…" I mutter, sighing as I make my way to the elevator.

_That's gonna bother me all day…

* * *

_

And I was right, it did bother me, especially when I knew that they were out and talking after noon. It was just bothering, that they seemingly had a secret, even though this was pretty much the first time they had talked in over three years.

_What could they be hiding?_ I ask myself, putting up all of my stuff, as it's four and my shift is _finally _over. It had felt like an eternity.

_**I have no clue! But it probably has to do something with Naruto-kun! I hope it isn't anything bad…**_My inner persona shows up after staying quiet all through work, and I can't help but concur.

_Naruto… he doesn't deserve anymore pain… _The thought filters into my head, and my chest constricts at the notion. What Sasuke and I were doing to him was a constant pain, probably. I knew that, but I didn't understand it. Not his pain…

_**It isn't going to help anything if you feel guilty…**_She adds softly, _**I think… he'll be happy for us, no matter what we do, as long as we're happy, ne?**_ She asks, and I have to swallow the lump in my throat.

_Yeah…_ I sigh as I unlock my door, and take a step into my cold, empty, and dark apartment. I frown at the description, but shake my head and flip the switch to receive a pleasant surprise. There was a box on the table, with a note addressed to me. It was very plain, the letter and the box, but I push the thought aside. Opening the note, the mysterious gift giver is revealed to be Naruto.

_Hey, Sakura! Here's my gift to you! Why, you ask? Think of it as a celebration for the start of your new life with Sasuke! Even though he doesn't deserve it, I'm happy. For the both of you. I expect you to wear this, especially since I know you're going to Fukito's! I know that it's a fancy restaurant, and I gave Sasuke a gift too! But you got two because you're Sakura! I hope you enjoy!_

_Yours truly, the future Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto!_

A small smile reaches my lip, and I chew on the bottom one. Naruto was too sweet… I ignore the pain in my chest as I reach for the box, only to open it and have my breath taken away. Inside was a neatly folded kimono, which was almost blood red with an intricate pattern of scarcely placed cherry blossoms. It shimmers as I reach for it, and I gasp at the feel. It was the finest silk I had ever felt, and working for the Hokage, that was saying something. However, there was a lump inside of the beautiful kimono, which I supposed was the next gift. Reaching in for it, I pull out an elongated box. I examine it quickly, before snapping it open, and then my heart truly stops.

_Naruto's necklace… _It was the necklace Tsunade had given him, and I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. _He's giving this to me…?_ A note falls out as I lift the necklace from the box. I admire the beautiful piece of jewelry, laying it next to the kimono before bending down and picking up the note.

_I hope you have a wonderful night, Sakura-chan…_

Swallowing hard, I place the note next to the necklace, and I have to bite my lip from sobbing aloud.

"I'll try Naruto…"

* * *

_**Read, review, or whatever.**_

_**Hm, I hope I conveyed what I was trying to get at successfully, although I'm not to sure. Could you help a little by telling me what you think I was trying to elaborate on? As I still consider myself a novice writer, it would really help if I knew what I was conveying. Thanks in advanced!  
**_


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry to say that... I no longer really have an interest in Nauto fanfiction. I don't know how, or when, but my passion for this fanfiction seems to have... gone from me, and I apologize. I should have posted this AN so long ago. I must say, however, that not all is lost. I'm writing fanfiction again, and it is not without possibility that I may find inspiration to once more write my Naruto fics again.

However, until further notice, I'm putting all of my Naruto stories on hiatus. I'm sorry.


End file.
